Perfect Love Story
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: "Vanessa, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. My apologies, but I must leave." He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips before turning the other way. "Don't leave" she whispered. Ferbnessa Based on the song Love Story


**Enjoy the Ferbnessa.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Ferb, please don't go, please." Vanessa begged him, tears streaming down her face.

He turned towards his 'Juliet'. "I'm sorry Vanessa, I have to. For some reason it makes a difference if we're different ages." Ferb sighed and turned towards her father.

"Goodnight, sir." Ferb said looking down at his feet as he left the apartment.

"Just stay away from her." Heinz Doofenshrimtz snorted

As soon as Ferb was gone Doof slammed the door shut.

"Dad, I love him. Why can't we be together?" Vanessa yelled.

Doof made his way to his daughter. "Sweetie, he's too young for you." He tried to give her a comforting hug but she pulled away.

"He's not!" She argued.

"He's not right for you."

Vanessa wiped her eyes angrily and then screamed at her father before stomping to her room. "I HATE YOU!"

~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~XX~

It was two-thirty A.M. and Vanessa was running on the path in the park when she spotted Ferb.

He gave her a large hug and told her how much he loved her. He let her go and softly kissed her lips. When they parted, Ferb sighed.

"Vanessa, we can't keep sneaking out every Friday." He paused giving her the dark rose he was holding. "It's just too difficult, we can't be."

Vanessa could felt tears burning in her eyes as she realized what Ferb was telling her,

"Then take me away Ferb, just the two of us alone. Nobody will bother us and we can be together forever."

"I have nowhere to take you, love"

Vanessa swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know you can find one. Try, at least try."

Ferb said nothing.

"I'll be waiting her very Friday for you. We'll run away, if you say yes, it could be the perfect love story."

"I just-" He paused wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't talk like that, we can get through this mess, together"

He shook his head. "If I try, I'd fail, it's impossible. Your father doesn't want me seeing you."

"He doesn't matter right now"

"Vanessa, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. My apologies, but I must leave." He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips before turning the other way.

"Don't leave" she whispered, clutching the rose Ferb had given her.

~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~

For the next three months, Vanessa came every Friday waiting for her Romeo. But each time she came and Ferb didn't show up her faith faded and she didn't believe in him anymore.

One Friday in particular it was raining and she knew he wasn't coming yet she still came. Always, because she promised.

She dragged her feet threw the rain, clutching the dead rose Ferb had given her months prier.

She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and continued walking to their bench and dropped the rose when she saw a familiar head of green in the moonlight.

A smile lit up her face as he ran towards her and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Vanessa" He murmured.

"You came back." She said through tears of joy. "I thought you weren't going to come, all my faith was gone and I was alone."

"You had some of your faith because you always came back, not knowing if I'd be there waiting for you." Ferb said pushing some of the wet hair out of Vanessa's face. "I love you so much"

"So do I"

Her eyes got wide and she covered her mouth as she watched Ferb kneel to the ground.

"You'll never be alone if you marry me. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a perfect love story if you'd say yes."

"Yes, Ferb, yes, yes, a million yeses!" Vanessa squealed hugging her fiancé and then gave him a depe and passionate kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart she smiled. "That's the start to our perfect love story"

Ferb shook his head "It started months ago, we just didn't realize it."

Vanessa smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

**Ferbnessa! Squeal**

**Review please**


End file.
